GENERAL INVIERNO
by AlfredBunnyJones
Summary: Este es un fic algo dramatico espero les agrade, los pesonajes no pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Alguien de ustedes se ha preguntado ¿quien es el general invierno?, este fic habla un poco de él, el general invierno es un ente en proteccion de Iván, pero, ¿que pasaria si el general invierno atacase a una persona que Iván parece que odia pero realmente le ama?.


**GENERAL INVIERNO**

El invierno en esa época del año había sido la más cruel en la última temporada, el general invierno había sido cruelmente regañado por Iván Braginski por haber sido descuidado y haber dejado que espías Alemanes se hayan infiltrado en su casa. Este ente que manipulaba el frío, la nieve e incluso a los hombres de corazón débil, había entregado su lealtad a la gran nación eslava desde tiempos remotos cuando los teutónicos, mongoles e incluso turcos quisieron adueñarse de él, siendo Iván un menor. Así que el invierno y la joven nación pactaron un trato, Iván le llamaría cada que tuviera problemas y le cuidaría de enemigos, a cambio, el menor lideraría esos territorios siempre.

Este espíritu estaba acostumbrado a obedecer, y su "amo" estaba iracundo por el tema de los germanos en su casa, ya que se habían metido en los bosques donde residía el general, a veces el cambiaba de forma, se volvía demasiado joven, o demasiado mayor, ahora estaba en su forma fuerte, su forma joven. Su aspecto de joven era casi parecido a la nación que cuidaba, obviamente tenía que parecer una persona humana, así podía acabar con los humanos fácilmente, lo hacía de mil formas, una de esas era acercarse tanto a los humanos enemigos, jugar con su mente y después torturarlos o abrazarlos amistosamente mientras sus cuerpos se congelaban, le encantaba acabarlos ya que su amo le felicitaba y se ponía feliz.

Después del regaño por parte del eslavo se quedó fuera de su casa, donde dio vueltas varias veces por el extenso jardín pensando en su próxima estrategia para matar enemigos que pudieran lastimar a su protegido, ahora sabía que debía ser imparcial, ser implacable. De pronto se le ocurrió curiosear la vida del albino, quizá saber algo de él ayudaría a saber quiénes lo seguían y quienes eran sus enemigos y podía matarlos antes de que se acercaran a este.

Así que se disipo como el viento hasta llegar a la ventana más alta de la casa donde se encontraba los aposentos del albino, donde Iván se hallaba sentado en la cama, que bueno que estaba en su forma viento y así no le veía, aunque el general si podía verlo claro. El moscovita parecía preocupado, tenía una fotografía en la mano y la miraba demasiado, hasta se podía decir que estaba preocupado, las manos le temblaban al tener dicha imagen en su mano, Iván estaba asustado y ansioso. "El enemigo" se dijo así mismo el viento, afirmando que dicho sujeto de la fotografía era el enemigo más temible de todos, ya que ponía tan mal su amo, más había visto esa expresión antes, tanta incertidumbre.

El soviético estaba en problemas, sus hermanas le abandonaban y pronto lo harían los bálticos, estaba en un dilema tomar atención a eso e irse a ver sus jefes y dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a esa persona de la foto a escondidas en el bosque donde cada determinado tiempo se citaban, o ir a verle y dejar que se disolviera la URSS. En efecto estaba pensando mucho aquello y opto por la respuesta más sabia y la que quizá se arrepentiría mañana.

**-Lo lamento...-**susurró el soviético dejando la foto debajo de su almohada y salió corriendo con mucha tristeza de su habitación yendo a ver a su hermana que estaba en la embajada, iría a tratar de convencerla de que no lo dejara.

Entonces el viento se hizo una ráfaga y abrió la ventana entrando a la habitación de su amo, tuvo que ponerse en su forma humana para levantar la almohada y ver a la persona en la imagen, tuvo que levantar la foto ya que estaba boca abajo. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver de quien se trataba, esa cara ya la había visto antes en casa, ese brillo en su sonrisa exagerada, era sin duda el enemigo más temible, un humano con cara de ángel que lograba poner a la nación soviética tan mal. Sonrió dejando la habitación como estaba, sin saber que había dejado algo de nieve cerca de la cama y la foto boca arriba.

Salió sigiloso hacia el bosque donde el vivía, ahora estaba contento, sabía que si asesinaba a esa persona su amo estaría feliz.

Esa tarde, Alfred había llegado a la URSS, había logrado meterse al país de forma ilegal y estaba yendo hacia aquel lugar donde iría encontrarse con su amado, estaba feliz, emocionado, hacía ya casi un año que no se veían, desde que la guerra fría había empezado ya no les dejaban verse ni hablarse, para ambos había sido muy cruel, pero sus países estaban primero y debían obedecer. Ese encuentro lo habían planeado meses, iban a estar solos. Ansiaba llegar y estrecharse en esos brazos, era algo irónico, ya que hacía años atrás en aquel mismo bosque habían peleado a muerte y sin saber cómo, terminaron con besos y abrazos en la nieve. Hoy iba ser el día, hoy América le diría que lo amaba, ya estaba listo, y ansiaba que el otro lo supiera. Cuando menos se lo esperó ya había llegado a ese lugar, se adentró al bosque, se froto las manos, la neblina era algo espesa y casi no se distinguía mucho porque el sol estaba ya opacándose.

** án...Iván...estoy aquí-**

El general se disponía disolverse en la neblina cuando escuchó una voz llamando a su amo, ya la había escuchado antes, cuando esos dos se encontraron en una lucha mano a mano.

**- Eres tú...-**contesto la neblina, se escuchaba esa voz en todas partes, al principio Alfred se confundió, parecía la voz de Iván, pero a la vez no.

**-¿Dónde estás?, ¿no puedo verte?, la neblina no me deja...-**respondió buscando en todas partes dando pasos hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

**-Cerca...ya mero te acercas...ven...sigue mi voz..- **el general comenzaba a tomar su forma humana, tratando de asimilarse lo más que podía a su amo.

**-hay voy..-**sonriente se acercaba más a aquel fantasma, que poco a poco se hacía más sólido.

La neblina aumentaba de espesor por fuera del bosque, posando una barrera para que nadie entrara e interrumpiera su hazaña, hacía que la nieva de dentro de la periferia del bosque se hiciera más transparente.

**-quédate ahí...y cierra los ojos...-**habló el ente, el joven rubio estaba delante de él a unos escasos metros.

**-okey...aunque no entiendo por qué lo haces...si sabes que lo que más ansío ahora es verte..-**cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto acatando dicho mandato.

**-¿por que deseas verme?-** esas palabras le sonaron extrañas al occidental.

**-...mm ¿para eso venimos no?...para estar juntos...los dos..-**el americano miro a sus costados, algo era raro en Iván esa tarde, algo estaba mal, trato de voltearse a verlo pero una ráfaga de viento se sintió en el lugar dejándolo helado, sus piernas y manos empezaron a temblar, alguien estaba parado detrás de él y no era su amado.

**-para eso hemos venido...-**sonrió el general al ver que estaba temblando como todos sus prisioneros en el viento, aunque había algo peculiar, ese joven no estaba suplicando por su vida a pesar que lo tenía inmóvil, no podía doblegarlo, aún estaba firme aguantando el frio. Ante aquello que pasaba se molestó, nadie se quedaba firme delante de él, se acercó molesto a este y le abrazo por detrás acercando su aliento a su mejilla.

Los estados unidos casi doblegaba ante ese abrazo, su carne estaba ya congelada, sus labios y mejillas perdían el tono rosa, la sangre dejaba poco a poco de irrigar, pero aun así, sonrió.

**-...est...as ...mas fr..i..o .que.. ..tum..bre..-**

**-¿tú crees?-**

Él se sentía defraudado, su hermana le había abandonado y no tardaría en que los demás lo hicieran, se mordió los labios y caminó a la salida de la embajada, estaba con la cabeza baja, miro al cielo notando la peculiaridad del clima, estaba algo caluroso.

Al llegar a casa fue a su habitación, ahí se sentó en la cama y buscó esa fotografía, al levantar la almohada notó que esta estaba boca arriba, jamás dejaba la foto así. Molesto de que alguien se hubiese metido en su habitación iba a salir a gritarles a sus sirvientes, pero el poquito de nieve le hizo razonar.

**-Nieve?, general...el bosque...Por dios..!Alfred!- **asustado corrió hacia fuera, rumbo al bosque, corría con el corazón en la mano, sabia de ante mano que Alfred vivía en una zona semi-tropical, que cualquier frio debajo de lo normal en su casa podía enfermarlo, viniendo del general que vivía ahí... quizá podía matarlo de hipotermia, no se detuvo en ningún instante, algo le decía que debía apresurarse, que debía llegar. Estaba algo cerca pero de pronto sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, algo que le dijo, que algo malo había pasado. Ahora corría con miedo hacia ahí.

**-¿por..qué?...-**esa voz jadeante y entre cortada por el frio pregunto.

**-eres el enemigo...le haces daño a mi amo..lo hace estar triste...-**

**-ahm...-**ya no sentía su cuerpo, era la primera vez que en verdad sentía que su vida llegaba a su fin**.-...lo..amo..-**ya solo se dedicaba a decir cosas que sentía y quería decir, estaba asustado, no quería morir, no ese día, no sin decirle a Iván cuanto lo amaba.

**-...le haces daño...-**el ente hecho solido volteó al menor como si fuera una hoja de papel tan manipulable, tan vulnerable.

Alfred sollozó un poco ante el temor de lo que este pudiese terminar de hacer, sus labios carnosos temblaron susurrando con la poca energía su nombre**- gen..eral..in...vier..no..-**

**-Da..-**puso una cara sonriente y victoriosa al acto que cometería, le tomó de la cintura, se acercó sigiloso como el viento a ese rostro puro, le acarició su mejilla burlándose de su sufrir, Alfred entrecerraba los ojos, ya no sentía nada, poco a poco la distancia de entre sus labios se a cortó y el general invierno en un beso arrebató el aliento del americano y dejo correr un poco de aire frio dentro.

Iván miró la barrera de neblina que separa el bosque, sin importarle que el frío pusiera quemarle la piel entró traspasándolo, su corazón era tan frio como esta que no le causo ninguna lesión.

**-Alfred!-** grito agitado buscándolo entre los troncos cubiertos de nieve, no se detuvo y se adentró más**-.¿dónde estás?..-** al tratar de visualizar a su querido rubio, notó a lo lejos como había una persona parada, se acercó a este, la neblina cedía y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.-Alfred...-

El general, cumplida su misión, dejo caer el cuerpo del rubio al suelo desapareciendo con la nieve, Iván al ver la escena se horrorizo como nunca en su vida. Estados unidos caía al suelo, era tan lento, la vida del albino se iba con el otro, y aunque quiso tomarlo en brazos antes de que cayera, no logró llegar, el chico de los cabellos rubios y de sonrisa exagerada estaba en suelo, inmóvil...inerte.

**-no...-** enseguida el soviético se acercó a él y le abrazó, estaba muy frio, lo sacudió esperando a que reaccionara**.-Alfred...háblame...por favor...háblame..no no no...NOOO!ah...-**acarició su mejilla y miró esos ojos entreabiertos sin luz, sin brillo, estaba muerto.

**-amor...háblame...dijiste que vas a decirme algo...¡dímelo!...¡dímelo!..dímelo...Alfred...tsk..-**lo pego a su pecho y con mucha ira, miedo, tristeza y amor gritó.

**-¡GENERAL INVIERNO!-**

Continuara...


End file.
